Out For Ice Cream
by The Eighth Sage
Summary: On a sweltering hot day in the Soul Society, Rangiku decides to take her captain out for some ice cream to help the young Toshiro to beat the heat.


**Hey, I'm the Eighth Sage! It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is my first fanfiction so please, give a comment once you finish reading, and let me know what you think! I am a HitsuMatsu shipper, and this is just a little thing I did when it sparked into my mind. I'm not sure if I'll just keep it a one shot, for now, or maybe add on later. Let me know what you think. Should I just do separate little one shots as a whole series, or maybe just leave it alone all together? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>It was a smoldering hot day in the Seireitei, hardly anyone outside with the unbearable heat slamming down on them, like the spiritual pressure of all the Thirteen Captains molded into one. In the Tenth Division, their young icy captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya was almost literally in hell. The heat made the migraines usually reserved for his lieutenant spring on him, and the stack of paperwork, as tall as he was sitting down did nothing to help. Speaking of his busty second in command, Rangiku Matsumoto was nowhere in sight, and her stack of paperwork was even grander than his own.<p>

For the life of him, he never understood why _he _was stuck with so much paperwork! His squad was one of the more efficiently run, and yet, the dreaded stacks flooded in, much like this damned heat. As he glared holes into the space where his strawberry blonde lieutenant _should _have been, he heard the paper door slide open, and the sound of very familiar footsteps come closer.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro thundered, combing his lithe fingers through the sweaty white locks of hair, brushing them out of his face. He heard her "Eep!" and shuffle timidly towards his desk. He didn't bother to look up from his paperwork, in fear that if he took his gaze away from it, it would somehow multiply the second he looked away.

When Rangiku came to a stop in front of him, she greeted him with a cheery tone. "Hello Taichou! Whoo! It sure is scorching out there, I almost thought I'd collapse from the heat, and then with all this extra weight I'm carrying.." She mumbled, hefting her bust for emphasis. As she rambled on, Toshiro wanted to claw his hair out. _"How can she __**possibly **__be so damned cheery in this hellish weather?!" _Toshiro raged in his head, sparing a glance up at her, and surprisingly, not even a drop of sweat appeared on her soft, flawless skin.

_"What. The. Hell. She has __**no **__right to complain! She's not even winded!" _He thought. When he finally focused in on her still running mouth, he caught snippets of what she was talking about "So I stopped over at Shunsui-Taichou's and he offered me a drink! Wasn't that nice of him Taichou?"

"Rangiku." Hitsugaya cut in promptly. "Oh. Yes, Taichou?" Rangiku asked. Her young captain, looked into her ash grey eyes, his own deep turquoise glaring hard. "While you were out drinking, I've been stuck here doing paperwork. Some of it was _yours _that should have been turned in _weeks _ago. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses, just sit down and get to WORK!" He yelled, startling his lieutenant before she quickly jumped into her spot, and grabbing her ink brush, she began signing and dating and giving mission statements with great speed.

Rangiku knew that the heat and her Taichou didn't mix well, and today's weather was a doozy. She began to think of a way to help her Taichou during this heat wave. Some hours later, when the sun had reached it's apex, reigning down on the Seireitei with a terrible force. Rangiku looked at her spiky haired captain, and saw his terrible appearance. His spikes drooped, and his face was red as a cherry. he was rubbing, almost violently at his temples to try and pass the migraine.

She couldn't stand to see anybody hurt, especially not her precious taichou, so that broke her. She stood up and walked over to her captain. One other thing the heat did to her captain, aside from cause him misery, was raise his anger levels by exponential levels, even other captains, like Kenpachi and Byakuya tended to steer clear of the Tenth Division during bad heated days. "Rangiku, I swear..If that stack of paperwork isn't even half finished when I look over there, I will-" He cut his own self off, as he saw her pointing defiantly at her desk, a hand on one of her curvaceous hips, showing that her pile was about down to the size of his own now greatly dwindled pile.

"Taichou. You're stressed, and this heat is effecting you greatly. You're not doing anybody any favors, especially yourself by just sitting here and enduring it. Get up." She said sternly. Though begrudgingly, he did as she instructed, and allowed her to grab his hand, leading him out of their office abruptly. He stared at her warm hand as it clutched his own, her lightly tanned skin smooth like silk quickened his pace, so he was beside her, so she would stop dragging him. His cheeks heated up a bit more now, and not because of the heat as she still didn't bother to release his own hand.

"Where are you taking me?.." Toshiro demanded quietly, avoiding eyes as they watched him walk hand in hand with his strawberry blonde companion. She smiled and looked down at her captain. "Ice cream!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Rangiku got Toshiro and herself some ice cream, she spent another fifteen to convince her captain to sit outside under some shade to enjoy their treats, instead of in their stuffy, hot office. She preached it in a way that sounded like it was for Toshiro's own benefit, but really, the strawberry blonde just wanted to be as far away from the unfinished paperwork as she could, and hopefully keep her captain's mind from it as well.<p>

They decided to share the shade of one of the large sakura trees that the soul society seemed to be plentiful with. Toshiro had his favorite ice cream, strawberry cheese cake, while Rangiku decided to go with plain vanilla. They sat in comfortable silence, close to each other, but still with some distance because of the heat. "So, Taichou. It sure has been peaceful this whole time, hasn't it?" Rangiku asked her captain. Toshiro nodded with a slight hum. "Yes, there have been less hollow disturbances, in recent days." He answered, before spooning a nice helping of his cold treat into his mouth.

Rangiku looked over as her captain openly enjoyed with hum of approval and a serene look as he ate the ice cream, then got curious. "Ne, Taichou, is that flavor really good?" She asked. Toshiro simply nodded. "Mhm. My favorite." He mumbled. Without waiting, Rangiku pulled her spoon from her own ice cream container, and began to move it towards his. "Mind if I try some Taichou?" She asked, grinning.

Little known fact, but Toshiro was a bit of a germophobe. Rangiku found out one day when she found him eating some fudge a female soul reaper had anonymously sent him. She scooped some with her finger and ate it, found it enjoyable and attempted a double dip. Her frosty haired captain nearly threw a fit when she did. Ever since then, she's teased him with it whenever she could.

Toshiro glared at her spoon and quickly backed his ice cream away from it. "Don't even _think _about it Matsumoto. Here." He said, grumbling as he scooped some in his own spoon then moved it towards her lips. Rangiku, while a bit surprised at the gesture, opened her mouth regardless, thinking he would spoon feed her. She was wrong, and should have expected that her captain wouldn't let her mouth be on his spoon. In a gentle motion with one finger, her tilted her chin upwards, so her mouth was open, and he got on his knees, so he was a bit taller than her. He let his ice cream slide from the spoon towards her open mouth.

Rangiku's eyes widened a bit. Did her captain know what he was doing? Did he know what this looked like?! a her cheeks began to slowly heat, the closer the ice cream slid down, a few drops of slightly melted ice cream spattering against her lips. Getting caught in the moment, her eyelids slowly drifted lower, and she stuck her tongue out, to catch the ice cream as it fell. she swallowed it and immediately hummed with approval, the taste entirely enjoyable.

As she licked her lips free of the extra residue her eyes still drooped in that seductive looking slant unknowingly, Toshiro's own turquoise pools widened in realization at how intimate the whole scene would have looked to any soul reaper passing by. His cheeks were stained red as he discretely glanced around, making sure nobody was there to watch. After securing the fact that nobody was there, he quickly sat back down, the blush never leaving his face.

"Mmm.. Taichou! That _was _good!" Rangiku said, returning to her ever-bubbly self. She noticed her captain's blush and looked at him curiously. "Ne, Taichou, are you okay? You're not sick are you?" She asked, seeming to forget what happened just a few moments ago.

Toshiro's eyes widened again before snapping shut and he crossed his arms, huffing. "Of course I'm fine. It's just this heat... Anyways, we should get back. We're almost done with the paper work, and if we let it linger, it will pile up even further, I'm sure. Let's go, Matsumoto." Toshiro said, standing up. He dusted off his captain's haori, and picked up his ice cream, looking down at his subordinate.

Rangiku gave a pout, her soft lips puckered out as her eyes creased in a frown. "Aww, but Taichouuu.. What about our ice cream?" She whined. "We can eat it on the way, you've had too many breaks already." He said, stretching his had out to help her up. Rangiku sighed and took his, but when she stood, she noticed that he continued to hold her hand, even afterwards. "Once we're done, I'll let you go for the rest of the day, so you can go and do whatever.." Toshiro said, without turning to face her.

Rangiku gave a soft smile at her short superior, then came behind him, his head nearly disappearing in her humongous bosom in a grateful hug. "Yay! Thanks Hitsugaya-Taichou!" She squealed happily. She heard him sigh, and felt him attempt to shake his head, before moving forward, and once again, grabbing her hand to drag her towards their squad. "Lets go, Matsumoto." He said simply, but a small smile graced his face.

Rangiku matched his pace, and neither bothered to let the other's hand go as they made their way back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I really hoped everyone enjoyed this! Like I said, I'm not sure if this will be a stand alone, or maybe a one shot series, or whatever, but I think I did a good job! Let me know what you all think, have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
